La BiCiCLeTa DeL aMoR
by DiGiQueeN-RuKi
Summary: Si has visto la "Pesera del aMor" de Otro Rollo, no dudes en entrar y leer este fic xDD con los personajes de shaman king en busqueda de una pareja para ... R/R pliz!!


La Bicicleta del amoooorr  
Chocolove: Bienvenidos y Bienvenidas a este espacio, a este programa, a este resinto, a este sitio, a este lugar, a este universo, a este  
  
- Ren va y golpea a Chokolove  
  
Ren: Apurate tonto!! que ya quiero que termine  
  
Chocolove: Bueno, bueno ya!, como decia esto es ....  
  
Yoh, Ryu, Fausto: La Bicicleta del amooooorr, la bicicletaa del amoooorr   
  
Chocolove: Con su anfitrion: Hoooooooooooroooooooooo Hooooooooorooooooooooooo  
  
Horo: Gracias Chokolove, y pues yop sere su anfitrion en esto que es ..  
  
Yoh, Ryu, Fausto: La Bicicleta del amooooorr, la bicicletaa del amoooorr   
  
Horo: El proposito de este programa es el de poder encontrar una pareja para nuestro querididimo amigo: Maaaaaaaantaaaaa Oyaaaaamadaaaaaaaaa!!!!!  
  
- Se escuchan aplausos y Manta entra al escenraio un poco apenado  
  
Yoh, Ryu, Fausto: La Bicicleta del amooooorr, la bicicletaa del amoooorr   
  
Horo: aver, dinos Mantita, cual es tu problema? porque ninguna chica aullando por tus huesitos eh?!  
  
Yoh: Si Manta dile jijijijijiji  
  
Manta: pues veras, mi aficcion por estudiar no me ha permitido tener una ...  
  
Horo: NOVIA!!!!!!!!! verdad Mantita?!!  
  
Manta: -se trata de esconder- Ayy pero no tienes porque gritarlo!!!  
  
Horo: pues no te preocupes, no has sido el unico hombre sin novia en este mundo!!  
  
Ren: vaya lo dices por ti eh? que no has podido encontrar alguna chica que ande por ti  
  
Horo: -algo triste y decepcionado - bueno amigos y amigas, en un momento regresamos en esto que se llama ..  
  
Yoh, Ryu, Fausto: La Bicicleta del amooooorr, la bicicletaa del amoooorr   
- COMERCIALES -  
  
Anna: Mmm pero que suciedad!! Yohhh!!! Manta!!!!! donde estara ese par de buenos para nada?  
  
Maestro Limpio: No se preocupe señora!!! ahora con la formula ultra accion de Maestra Limpio, su piso quedara brillante en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!!!  
  
- El piso queda limpio y brillante-  
  
Anna: wow!! pero si se puede ver mi reflejo en el piso  
  
Maestro Limpio: Asi es, asi que pruebe el nuevo maestro limpio con su triple formula cero zsuciedad!!!  
  
Anna: oye! a donde vas?? todavia faltan el baño, la sala, la cocina, lavar la ropa ...  
  
Maetro Limpio: aaaa ... alguien que me ayude!!! ;_;  
  
------- Maestro Limpio puede conseguirlo en cualquiera de sus tiendas cercanas ---------  
Chocolove: ya estamos de regreso, a este su programa que es ...  
  
Yoh, Ryu, Fausto: La Bicicleta del amooooorr, la bicicletaa del amoooorr   
  
Horo: buenop en lo que ibamos, Manta Oyamada es un joven con un gran futuro. Es hijo de uno de los mas ricos de Japon, un joven estudioso, responsable y de muy buenos sentimientos. Lo unico que le hace falta es alguien con quien poder compartir su vida, sus momentos especiales, sus anecdotas, sus  
  
- Ren lo amenaza con el puño  
  
Horo: buenop jejeje, Manta, en este programa ..  
  
Yoh, Ryu, Fausto: La Bicicleta del amooooorr, la bicicletaa del amoooorr   
  
Horo: mmm esas canciones nos quitan mucho tiempo, bueno en lo que iba, tu conoceras a 10 chicas que estan interesadas en ser tus dulces noviecitas. Lo mas interesante de esto, es que son chicas de otros Animes!! mandamos tu solicitud a varias y muchas aceptaron. las que van a participar, fueron escogidas de acuerdo a sus aptitudes y tambien para que pudieran congeniar contigop.   
  
Ryu: me imagino que deben de ser unas estudiosas jejeje  
  
Horo: ejem, y pues como decia, tu tendras una cita con estas 10 chicas al mismo tiempo, solo que tu medio de transporte sera ..  
  
Yoh, Ryu, Fausto: La Bicicleta del amooooorr, la bicicletaa del amoooorr   
  
Ren: que estupida canción!!  
  
Manta: pero, pero ..  
  
Horo: vamos Mantita!!! no te me heches atras!!! es mas vamos a conocer a las candidatas, despues de unos breves comerciales, y no se despeguen de este fic ya que ahorita regresamos a ...  
  
Yoh, Ryu, Fausto: La Bicicleta del amooooorr, la bicicletaa del amoooorr   
- COMERCIALES -   
  
- Tamao esta limpiando la casa, haciendo la comida, tendiendo la ropa ... entonces se sienta. Se limpia el sudor de la cara y a lado se encuentra una Sprite bien helada. Tamao la toma y la bebe.  
Tamao: aaaaa que delicia!!! Obedece tu sed! Sprite!!!!  
  
Ponchi y conchi: Taamaaaaoooo que traes ahi??  
  
- Tamao esconde su sprite  
  
Tamao: nada jejeje  
  
Ponchi: como que no?!!! ah!! Sprite!!!  
  
Tamao: Nooo!!!! Dejen mi Spriteeeee  
- -------- Nada con exceso todo con medida?? ----------  
Chokolve: ZzzzzzzzZzzzz  
  
- Ren va y despierta delicadamente a chokolove  
  
Ren: -en el oido- Chokoloveee .... DESPIRTAAAAAAAAAA BRUUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chokolove: Aaa si y como decia volvemos con esto que es ...  
  
Yoh, Ryu, Fausto: La Bicicleta del amooooorr, la bicicletaa del amoooorr   
  
Horo: y pues como decíamos, Manta, estas preparado para conocer a las chicas?!!  
  
Manta: Pues yo ...  
  
Horo: Excelente!! pues aqui estan ellas!!!!! las chikas que participaran aqui en ...   
  
Yoh, Ryu, Fausto: La Bicicleta del amooooorr, la bicicletaa del amoooorr   
  
Yoh: jijiji como que ya me esta gustando esta cancion jijijiji  
  
Horo:Muy bien Ren, dinos quienes son las participantes de ...  
  
Ren: Basta!!! ya tengo suficiente con esa estupida cancion!!!! bueno, La primera contrincante, digo participante es la dulce y tierna Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
Sakura: Hola a Todos!!! jejeje  
  
Todos: aaaaaaaaaa  
  
Ryu: que linda es!!!!!!!  
  
Horo: ay pero que cosita tan mas mona eres - le agarra el cachete-  
  
Sakura: aaa me estas lastimando!  
  
Ren: ejem, Sakura Kinomoto es la niña guardiana de las cartas Clow, con ellas puede hacer cualquier tipo de hechizo. Es una niña que siempre arriesga todo por la felicidad de los demás, es sensible, alegre, sincera, en fin! una chica que te robara el corazon.  
  
Horo: y bien Sakurita, dinos porque viniste a la bicicleta del amor??  
  
Sakura: Me entere de que este concurso es para hacer sentir feliz a un chico, asi que decidi entrar para hacerlo sentir mejor y que pasemos un buen rato juntos los 2 :D  
  
Horo: ay pero que linda niña - le agarra de nuevo el cachete- tu si que eres una linduuuuraaaa!!!  
  
Sakura: aaa me lastima!!!!  
  
Ren: y bueno esa fue nuestra primera concursante!!, veamos a la siguiente. Es una chica a la que se le puede que lucha por lo que quiere. Sus hobbies ademas de practicar la magia y quien sabe que cuanto hechizos, gusta del dinero y el poder. Demosle un fuerte aplauso a Rina Inverse,la chica que llenara tu vida de acción y aventuras!!  
  
Rina: Hola chicos!!!  
  
Ryu: porke no me meti a la bicicleta del amor!!! ;_;  
  
Horo: Aver, ahora dinos tu Rina, cual fue tu motivo por el cual suspendiste tus aventuras con Goudy y los demas y decidiste entrar a la bicicleta del amor?  
  
Rina: pues veras ... jejeje me gusto la idea de saber que podria encontrar a alguien que me comprendiera!! a mi querido principe azul y ricachon!!!   
  
Horo: eh! jejeje muy buena respuesta Rina jejeje, se ve que sabes muy bien lo que quieres en la vida  
  
Publico: Buuuuuu, no lo quiereee, solo va por el dinero!!!  
  
Rina: callense o sino ...  
  
Horo: Rina, Rinita, dejalo para el final quieres?  
  
Rina: ermm esta bien, pero me lo pagaran!! No es asi Mantita?  
  
Manta: Glup!  
  
Ren: Ermm, Ahora nuestra tercera participante en ...  
  
Yoh, Ryu, Fausto: La Bici ..  
  
Ren: Callense!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fausto: Vaya que caracter de este, pense que asi ibamos animar mas el show  
  
Yoh: jijijiji  
  
Ren: Bueno, continuemos, la tercera partcipante se trata de Ranmaa Saotome!! una chica sin igual que dice no ser una chica=???,   
  
Ranma-chan: Asi es!!! no soy una chika y no se porke estoy aki!!!!  
  
Ren: Bueno, como decia, Ranma es una chica que gusta de peleas, con su tecnica especial o mas bien la mas reconocida de todas: la tecnica de las castañas calientes!!, Ranma puede ser una chica ruda, pero al conocerla de seguro que estaras de acuerdo en que es al = que todas, una linda chica!!  
  
Ranma-chan: No soy ninguna chica linda ni nada por el estilo, es mas me trajeron aqui a la fuerza!!!  
  
Horo: Aaa lo estaba olvidando!, El premio que tendremos aqui en la ..  
  
Yoh, Ryu, Fausto: La Bicicleta del amooooorr, la bicicletaa del amoooorr   
  
Horo: sera el de una cena 5 estrellas con Manta y sobre todo un viaje pagado ida y vuelta a cualquier lugar del mundo!! Incluyendo Irak y Pakistan  
  
Ranma-chan: A cualquier parte dijiste incluyendo los manantiales de Jusenkyo?!!  
  
Horo: Si! a kualkier lugar, claro que con tu acompañante Mantita!!  
  
Ranma-chan: Aaa, pues quiero pedir disculpas -mirada inocente- no quieria ser grosera con ninguno y sobre todo contigo Mantita  
  
Horo: jejeje pues creo que esto se esta poniendo bueno o no?? que dicen muchachos??  
  
Ryu: porque no entre a la bicicleta del amor!!! ;_;  
  
Fausto: Ve por ella chikillo!!  
  
Yoh: jijijiji  
  
Ren: ...., bueno es hora de conocer a la cuarta. Es una chica alegre, aunque siempre dice que esta rodeada de la mala suerte. Ella junto con sus amigas practican la magia y son conocidas como "brujitas", aqui esta Doremi!! aue de seguro tendra una linda melodia para ti  
  
Doremi: Hola Hola a todos!!!  
  
Horo: Vaya Doremifasollasido, eres la primera que ha venido con mucho entusiasmo aqui  
  
Doremi: ... mm es Doremi!  
  
Horo: Bueno, vayamos a las preguntas: Doremifasollasido, porque quieres subirte a la bicicleta del amor?? erm porque no cantaron??  
  
-Yoh, Ryu y Fausto estan en el suelo algo mareados y con un chipote en la kabeza xD  
  
Horo: ermm creo que ya se porque - voltea y ve a un Ren feliz-, pero ueno, dino tu respuesta Doremifasollasido!!  
  
Doremi: mmm, bueno pues me llamo mucho la atencion este programa y ademas, que es lo que van a dar de comer en las citas??  
  
Horo: emm todavia no sabemos, pero talves sean filetes  
  
Doremi:*_* Filetes!!!!!!  
  
Ren: pero que niña tan tragona, se parece a alguien que conozco  
  
Horo: oye Ren!! Deja en paz a Doremifasollasido!!  
  
Doremi: es Doremi  
  
Ren: mm mejor le sigo, la quinta concursante es tambien una experta, pero en el juego de cartas. Esta chica es conocida por todos como "La Reina de los Digimons", tiene un fuerte caracter y un poco dificil de lidiar con ella, demosle una bienvenida a la linda Ruki Makino que de seguro sera la Reina pero de tu Corazon!!  
  
Ruki: ermm...  
  
Horo: jejeje hola linda Ruki  
  
Ruki: que quieres?  
  
Horo: jejeje, solo preguntarte, porque entraste aqui a la bicicleta del amor?  
  
Ruki: quiero demostrarme a mi misma que yo puedo lograr cualquier cosa que me proponga y ademas demostrar que soy una gran guerrera!!! -voltea y ve a Manta-  
  
Horo: jejeje creo que esta chica es muy directa  
  
Ren: pues yo creo que es la mejor de todas las que han salido! Es mas me agrada  
  
Horo: eeee Ren!! quien lo viera al muchacho!!  
  
Ren: CALLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!! °///°   
  
Ruki: Oye tu, con complejor de Bart Simpson mezclado con los pitufos  
  
Horo: Eh? yo??  
  
Ruki: Deja de hacerme burla enfrente de otros!   
  
- Ruki le da un fuertisimo golpe en onde mas le duele a todo hombre, en la nariz O.o  
  
Horo: Coo.. merciales ya!!!!  
  
Chokolove: En un momento regresamo con esto que es ... mmm bueno yop la cantare!! Laaaa biiicicletaa del amoor!! tan tan!!  
- COMERCIALES -  
  
- Pilika llega y se sienta. Respira profundo.   
  
Pilika: Bueno, la razon por la que estoy aqui es porque les quiero decir que si me dejan estar en el BigBrother, ya que soy una chica linda, dulce encantadora, nunca voy a complotear en contra de nadie y ademas quiero dejar algo a la casa de Big Brother  
  
Voz: Pilika!!! que estas haciendo?!! Nos tenemos que ir  
  
Pilika: Ay voy!!   
  
- Pilika se va pero despues regresa  
  
Pilika: Aaa y no olviden votra por miiii!!!  
  
--------------- Comercial patrocinado por Big Brother2 , eres parte del complot?? ----------------------  
Chokolove: y ya estamos de nuevo aki!, despues de unas fallas tecnicas hemos regresado a ....  
  
Yoh, Ryu, Fausto: La Bicicleta del amooooorr, la bicicletaa del amoooorr   
  
Horo: Gracias Chokito, - Horo trae un parche en la nariz- despues de haber sufrido unas leves fallas con nuetrso equipo, sigamos con la presentación de las chicas, espero que ya no sean como las chikas tipo Ren  
  
- Horo ve como Ruki y Len lo miran con desprecio y con el puño  
  
Horo: jejeje pero no hay que olvidar que es una linda chica la Rukicita!!!  
  
Ren: mmm, pero bueno vayamos con la siguiente candidata!, ella es una chica que representa el feminismo 100% en todo el anime, es una chica que se vale de sí misma y su maximo sueño es revolucionar el mundo. Demosle una cordial bienvenida a la chica Utena! una chica que lleva los pantalones bien puestos  
  
- Al entrar Utena todos empiezan a chiflar  
  
Utena: Hombres!  
  
Horo: Querida Utenita!! creo que has sido tu la unica que ha venido con pantaloncillo muy kortos jejeje  
  
Utena: Este es mi traje, y por nada del mundo lo cambiare  
  
Horo: Muy bien, entonces te hago la misma pregunta que le he hecho a las demas, que te motivo a entrar a esta concurso?  
  
Utena: Quiero saber siManta Oyamada es mi principe!  
  
Todos: Principe¡?  
  
Utena: si, el mismo que me dio este anillo cuando era yo una pequeña niña.  
  
Horo: Bueno, bueno creo que es una respuesta muy congruente jejeje  
  
Ren: mas bien yo diria cursilerias ...  
  
Horo: Rencillo porque no continuas haciendo tu trabajillo¡?!  
  
Ren: Bueno y ella fue Utena!!!, ahora nuestra siguiente concursante es nada mas y nada menos que UNA DIOSA?!!!!!  
  
Horo: Que!!!! Una Diosa?!!!!  
  
Ren: Si, asi dice, del elenco de Oh, mi Diosa!  
  
- Horo entonces crea su propia nube rosa  
  
Horo: Ahh!!! Belldandy vino hasta la ...  
  
Yoh, Ryu, Fausto: La Bicicleta del amooooorr, la bicicletaa del amoooorr   
  
- Horo va hacia Manta y empieza a sacudirlo  
  
Horo: Manta!!!! si es Belldandy quedas fuera del concurso y entro yo entiendes!!  
  
Manta: pero, pero aaaaaaaaa @_@  
  
Ren: .... porque no me dejan terminar!?  
  
Horo: Oh si!!, diganme como me veo chicos¡? Verdad que me veo juapo!?  
  
Fausto: Muy bien chico, ve por ella!!!  
  
Yoh: que programa tan mas loko! jijijii  
  
Ryu: porque no me meti a la bicicleta del amor!!! ;_;  
  
Ren: CALLENSE!!! DEJENME TERMINAR!!   
  
Horo: Ahh Belldandy!! *_*  
  
Ren: ermm... muy bien, como decia ella es una de las principales protagonistas del elenco de Oh mi diosa!, ella es  
  
Todos: ...  
  
Ren: Skuld! la pequeña diosa de 2do grado  
  
Skuld: oye no soy una niña!!!  
  
- Horo se siente algo decepcionado, esta en un rincon a obscuras  
  
Horo: yo kelia ke viniela Belldandy =:::::(  
  
Todos: ...  
  
Ren: bueno, Skuld es la diosa que representa el futuro, es un haz en la mecanica y le gusta hacer uno que otro invento loco, skuld es una niña de buenos sentimientos, se podría decir Manta que es la chica adecuada para ti!!!  
  
Skuld: no soy una niña!!!! entiendes!!!  
  
Ren: yo solo leo lo que dice aqui  
  
Skuld: grrrr  
  
- Horo todavia sigue en el rincon   
  
Ren: Alguien que le diga a este inutil que continue su trabajo!!!!!!!  
  
Yoh: jijiji si quieres yo le sigo  
  
- Yoh entonces va al escenario  
  
Yoh: Dinos Skuld, porque entraste aqui a este programa? jijijii  
  
Skuld: Pues, quiero demostrarles a mis hermanas y a todo mundo que no soy una niña chikita!! ya soy grande!!!, sabes algo, ya puedo ir al baño sola e incluso bañarme yo solita sin ayuda de alguien   
  
Yoh: jijiji   
  
Ren: mmm que alguien haga para animar al otro loco que esta en el rincon  
  
Fausto: Yo voy!!  
  
- Fausto va a donde esta Horo  
  
Fausto: oye niño, no te pongas asi de triste!! piensa en que estas haciendo un bien a otro  
  
Horo: pero yo queria que viniera Belldandy =:::::(  
  
Fausto: No te preokupes, habra otra oportunidad y algun dia conoceras a una chica linda que quiera ser tu novia y ese dia puede llegar cuando menos te lo esperes  
  
- Musica de Northern Lights: kimi ni todoke Northern lights...  
  
Horo: Es verdad!!! si me quedo aqui no lograre nada!! Hay que hacerlo por Mantita!!!  
  
- Horo se levanta y va de nuevo al escenario  
  
Horo:Muy bien!! ya regrese amigos y amigas!!!  
  
Fausto: Vaya! deberia dedicarme a dar clases de motivación!  
  
Yoh: jijiji  
  
Ren: lo ke sea, sigamos con las otras chicas. La siguiente participante, creo que te animara Horo Horo, es una chica que le gusta del hielo. Su lugar favorito: vivir en el pico de una montaña cubierta de nieve, demosle la bienvenida a la tierna y dulce Yukime!! la Mujer de las Nieves!!  
  
Yukime: wiiiiiiiiii  
  
Horo: jejeje es linda la chica  
  
Ren: y a peticion de Yukime, subimos la temperatura del aire acondicionado  
  
Yukime: y a pesar de eso como quiera tengo calor jejeje  
  
Horo: - con pedazos de hielo alrededor de el - Queee sisimpati kaka, di di nos porque en entra traste a a ...  
  
Yoh, Ryu, Fausto: - tambien con pedazos de hielo alrededor de ellos - La la la Bicicici cle taaa dedel amooooorr  
  
Yukime: jeje, pense que esto iba a ser emocionante, y ademas donde esta el profesor Nube?  
  
Horo: Aaaqui no esta  
  
Yukime: aa ok, pense que lo veria aqui, espero que venga jeje y sepa que yo soy su mujer, digo la mujer de Manta!!  
  
Manta: jejejeje   
  
Ren: Y ella fue Yukime,La siguiente chica se encuentra en el elenco de Guerreras Magicas, el anime que cautivo a Mexico,   
  
Ryu: Las Guerreas Magicas *_*   
  
Ren: Ella es una chica alegre, lucha por sus seres queridos, practica el kendo y ademas ella tuvo la oportunidad de ser el pilar de Cefiro, pero hizo que las personas tenian que cuidar de Cefiro y no solo una persona, Ella es Hikaru o mejor conocida aqui como Lucy!! La chica con el poder del fuego!!!  
  
Hikaru: Holaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryu: Lucy!!!!!!! *_*  
  
Horo: Bienvenida aqui a ...  
  
Ryu: Lucy quieres ser mi novia?!!!!  
  
Hikaru: que?! O.o  
  
Horo: waaaa, Ryu pero que haces aqui?!  
  
Ryu: es que desde que estaba chavalo, veía a las guerreras magicas y ha sido mi anime favorito sobre todo porque estas tu Lucy *_*  
  
Horo: Ryu, amigo, entiende que estas son las candidatas para Manta, despues te buscaremos novia a ti amigo jejeje  
  
Ryu: Esta bien =::::(  
  
Horo: No se me achikopale!!   
  
- Horo le da un abrazo a Ryu y Ryu empieza a llorar  
  
Ren: pero que par de locos  
  
Yoh: jijiji  
  
Horo: pero bueno, como te podremos nombrar?  
  
Hikaru: Por mi nombre real, Hikaru xD  
  
Horo: Bueno, Hikaru dinos tu razon de estar aqui?  
  
Hikaru: Como me gustan mucho las aventuras, quiero ahora tener la oportunidad de participar en este programa y tener la experiencia de ello xD  
  
Horo: vaya! eres muy valiente, por eso es que te llaman "La chica del Fuego"  
  
Yukime: Fuego!!!!!!!! donde=!!!!!!!!!??????????????????  
  
- Yukime sale corriendo por todo el escenario  
  
Horo: No!! Yukime, no esta pasando nada!  
  
Yukime: No quiero asarme!!!!!!   
  
Horo: Waaaaaa  
  
Chocolove: Bueno bueno, esto se esta poniendo mucho mejor, en un momento continuamos con la ultima candidata de ...  
  
Yoh, Ryu, Fausto: La Bicicleta del amooooorr, la bicicletaa del amoooorr   
- COMERCIALES -  
  
- Un niño esta jugando en la calle  
  
Niño: lalalalalala ke feliz soy!!!  
  
Desconocido: Oye niño, kieres que te enseñe algo divertido?  
  
Niño: eh?  
  
tiu tiu tiu tiu tiu tiu  
  
Silver: Alto!! Si ves a algun desconocido que te dice que hagas algo que no quoieres hacer no lo hagas!!  
  
Niño: No señor! y si me sigue molestando le dire a mis papas  
  
Silver: Eso es!! tu vales y mereces respeto!! Ojo Mucho Ojo!!!  
  
Niño: Pero usted, quien es?? vayase o llamo a la policia!!!  
  
Silver: Niño jejeje no tranquilo  
  
Niño: Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
Mama: pero que le esta haciendo a mi hijo? usted que no tiene verguenza al salir a la calle con esa ropa!??  
  
- La señora entonces saca su bulso y empieza a golpear a Silver  
  
Silver: No señoraaa!! aaaa  
  
Niño: Y recuerda en un lugar a solas, y con alguien desconocido, JAMAS!!!!!!!! Dile a alguien con quien mas confianza tengas!!  
------ Alimentate Sanamente ----------  
Chokolove:Y pues ya como lo pidieron hemos regresado aqui a nuestro programa :  
  
Yoh, Ryu, Fausto: La Bicicleta del amooooorr, la bicicletaa del amoooorr   
  
Horo: Muy bien, creo que ya hemos llegado kasi al final de conocer a las candidatas, que opinas hasta ahorita de ellas Mantita?  
  
Manta: Pues ... jeje todas son unas chicas lindas y muy diferentes, sera muy dificil eskoger a la mejor  
  
Horo: ya lo veo Mantita, y pues vayamos a conocer ala ultima! Rencillo!!!  
  
Ren: NO ME LLAMES ASI!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Horo: Esta bien, Ren, dinos quien es la siguiente candidata a ...  
  
Yoh, Ryu, Fausto: La Bicicleta del amooooorr, la bicicletaa del amoooorr   
  
Ren: estupida canción!, pero que bueno que ya se va a cabar esto, en fin, la siguiente candidata es una persona soñadora, romantica, es parte del elenco de Saber Marionette y su nombre es Hanagata!!!  
  
Todos: HANAGATA!????!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hanagata: Hola queridos!!  
  
Horo: Ren!! Hanagata es un hombre!!! y esto es un concurso de mujeres!!!  
  
Ren: No me grites asi!!! No se porque fue aceptado!!!  
  
Hanagata: Ay vamos, no te enojes azulito - va y se le acerca a Horo-  
  
Horo: waaaaaaaaaa que alguien me lo quite de encima!!  
  
- Ryu va y le quita a Hanagata y se sientan a hablar  
  
Ryu: Bueno, tu eres un hombre o no?  
  
Hanagata: y? ese no es impedimento para amar!  
  
Ryu: pero, este concurso es para Manta y para que tenga una novia  
  
Hanagata: No importa!! Yo tambien tengo sentimientos   
  
Ryu: arm.... ya no se ke mas decir  
  
Horo: Bueno, bueno todavia no entiendo porque un chico esta aqui, dinos to razon  
  
Hanagata: Pues, creo en el verdadero amor!!  
  
Todos: ....  
  
- Hanagata va con Manta y lo empieza abrazar  
  
Hanagata: y ademas, quien le diria no a esa cosa tan mas linda de Manta!!  
  
Manta: aaaa dejame!!! nooo  
  
Horo: ejem, bueno esto si que es cosa de locos, pero como Hanagata fue el ultimo en registrarse, no hubo otra opcion. Diganme que opinan chicos?  
  
Fausto: Pues que se puede decir, en gustos se rompen generos jejeje  
  
Ren: Pues aver que pasa  
  
Yoh: jijijiji  
  
Ren: Esto es cosa de locas!  
  
Horo: jijiji, pues solo Manta sera el unico en escoger a la chica perfecta. Manta estas preparado?  
  
Manta: No lo se ...  
  
Horo: Excelente!!!! Bueno Manta, el primer paso de este concurso es que tendras la cita con las 10 chicas digo, ay con estas 10 personas! pero nada mas y nada menos que en ..  
  
Yoh, Ryu, Fausto: La Bicicleta del amooooorr, la bicicletaa del amoooorr   
  
Manta: pero como vamos a caber en una bicicleta?  
  
Horo: Bueno, pues veraz, esta bicicleta es algo especial porque esta integrada por 11 asientos para cada persona. Los 11 tendran una cita al mismo tiempo!!!  
  
Manta: Que?!!!  
  
Horo: Si ese sera el primer paso, despues de la cita, haremos de nuevo este show, pero ahora seran las eliminatorias. Manta escogera a las 5 chicas que mas les gusto. Espero que estes preparadi para ello Manta!  
  
Manta: emmm ...  
  
Horo: Que bien!!! Porque sera una decision muy dificil y espero que todos ustedes expectadores esten aqui de nuevo para ver a las 5 elegidas de esto que es ...  
  
Yoh, Ryu, Fausto: La Bicicleta del amooooorr, la bicicletaa del amoooorr   
  
Horo: Fue un gusto ser su conductor, yop Horo Horo los estare esperando en el siguiente programa de  
  
Yoh, Ryu, Fausto: La Bicicleta del amooooorr, la bicicletaa del amoooorr   
  
Horo: Nos vemos amigos!!! Adios!!!  
  
Ren: Al fin que ya se acabo esto!  
  
Yoh, Ryu, Fausto: La Bicicleta del amooooorr, la bicicletaa del amoooorr   
  
Chokolove: No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de este entretenido programa para ver quienes seran las que se seguiran subiendo a la bicicleta del amor!! y no olviden comprar mi Libro: Risas sabor Chokolate, escrito por mi!!   
  
Yoh, Ryu, Fausto: La Bicicleta del amooooorr, la bicicletaa del amoooorr , ven y subete a la Bicicleta del amooooorr, la bicicletaa del amoooorr 


End file.
